russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Now Offers their 'Kapinoy Primetime'!
August 29, 2014 Laurenti Dyogi, head of IBC Entertainment TV Production, promises an exciting rollout for TV 13′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Dyogi, the "new force" in Philippine TV. The new channel, which will now again attempt to break the hold of the two big networks on local viewers, will be on air all day and all week. Most of the shows are productions of IBC's original productions and local productions and the various companies like Vic del Rosario's Viva Television and others. This 2014, The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 whose known as Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13, is also still fighting and competing against ABS-CBN's Primetime Bida and GMA-7's Telebabad. From PrimeTastik is now relaunches as the so-called primetime block Kapinoy Primetime continues to change the landscape. More programs are anticipated will surely change the face of primetime TV viewing as more enjoyable and exciting, announces its new bigger, new better and new brighter primetime program line-up establish itself as a trendsetter in the industry worth anticipating and hopefully developing loyalty. If the Kapamilya and Kapuso networks were offering different TV series from teleserye, fantaserye, to Koreanovela, Kapinoy station offers a brand new stuff! Every night, every new menus! Not only offer the TV series, but will also give us different types of shows! Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo (Thirdy Lacson and Kroko voiced by Miguel Moreno) Kapinoy child star wonder Thirdy Lacson as Jepoy Moreno and Kroko (voiced by Miguel Moreno) started with the excitement animal adventure with his crocodile fantaserye Kroko: Ang Alamat sa Zoo at 6 p.m. Together with some of esemble cast Maritoni Fernandez, Victor Anastacio, Louise Abuel, Andrés Muhlach, Polo Ravales, John Regala, Candy Pangilinan, Dinky Doo, Luz Fernandez, Paul Robis (voiced as Bayawak), Jordan Castillo, Aiko Melendez and Lito Legaspi. It is directed by Carlo J. Caparas. Janella: A Teen Princess (Janella Salvador) Right after the 6:30 p.m. news Express Balita, the feel-good fantasy continues as the Asia's pop princess Janella Salvador, eventually turn the character as Janella, the teen superheroine in Janella: A Teen Princess, a teen-oriented feel-good fantaserye. From Monday to Friday at 7:45 p.m., she played as a superhero. Joining Janella is the two of most promising prince of primetime such as Marlo Mortel (Victor Fred) and Jerome Ponce (Patrick Bernardo). Jenine Desiderio, Zoren Legaspi, Xyriel Manabat, Robi Domingo, Sam Pinto, Gloria Sevilla, Paul Jake Castillo, Isko Salvador as Brod Pete, Kelly dela Cruz, Arvic Tan, Shy Carlos, Alfred Nasayao, Paolo Serrano, Alexandra Macanan, RJ Ledesma, Jon Lucas, Celia Rodriguez, Gladys Reyes, Sofia Andres, Martin Velayo, Tart Carlos and Vivieka Ravanes, is directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. Voltron Man (AJ Muhlach) The action prince AJ Muhlach suits up as the primetime prince, he turn into a superhero as Voltron Man, the action-packed superserye in the title role aired at 8:30 p.m. The story follows Marlo de Guzman (AJ), a men who had Voltron Man costume with love and resurrection who transforms into a superhero as Voltron Man by becoming a super power donning a suit being with an extraordinary power. Joining AJ is the primetime princess Coleen Garcia, Jackie Lou Blanco, Joel Torre, Freddie Gutierrez (Gabra Man), Paolo Ballesteros (Stryker), Lance Lucido (Batang Man), Harvey Bautista (Young Boy), Raymond Bagatsing (Machete), Cacai Bautista, Celeb Santos (Nikap), Pia Magalona, Andrei Felix, Joross Gamboa (Super Z), Miel Cuneta, Nathan Barrera, Virginia Pozon, Jiro Manio (Darius), Matt Edwards, Kat Alano (Black Hola Hola), Edward Mendez, Maribeth Bichara, Jovic Monsod (Incredible Monk), Stephanie Henares, Alicia Alonzo, Mon Castro (Pareng Jamar), Gary Lising, Jericka Martelle, Val Sotto rulls up. It is directed by the indie film and TV director Monti Parungao. At night he turn into a superhero who's main characters is a fictional super-hero battling many different enemies. Only Me and You (Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz) Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz continues to be feel-good in the romantic kilig-serye Only Me and You. Airing at 9:15 p.m., it will tell the story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario Maurer), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid dela Paz), a Filipina sister. Even though their worlds collide, the two later fall in love. But their relationship is tested by conflicts from their worlds. Can Paolo and Rachele’s romantic love survive life’s realities?. Rica Peralejo, Herbert Bautista, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Vandolph Quizon, Say Alonzo, John Wayne Sace, Cogie Domingo and Kristel Fulgar are also appearing to the romantic comedy-light drama series, is directed by Monti Parungao. Two Sides of Ana (Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya) (TreseBella) The primetime telenovela continues in TreseBella's Two Sides of Ana aired at 9:45 p.m. starring Mexican actress Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. Compelling drama of tragedy, revenge and love story. When local networks were buying from Mexico, Taiwan and Korean drama. A story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy. Sunny Girl (TreseBella) Then at 10:30 p.m., premieres on September 1 on TreseBella, Wu Chun and Rainie Yang will star in the hit Taiwanovela Sunny Girl. Sunshine is a poor, cheerful Japanese girl who lives with her sacrificing, loving grandmother. Despite the fact that they love her, her parents are extremely irresponsible con-man/woman and have left her with a 100,000 yen debt. Her debtors finally give her an ultimatum—if she doesn't pay her parent's debt, she must go to jail for 300 days or become a maid for a rich family, wages to pay the debt. So, are excited to these all new Philippine primetime television, they all come from the one and only Kapinoy network IBC, ang nag-iisang Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13.